Fallen
by Artemisaish
Summary: Sang kapten yang bingung dengan perasaannya. tiba tiba... Fic EY21 saia yang pertama, please review. Hirusena!


**Hola semua! Ini fanfic EY21 saia yang pertama –nebar-nebar bunga- mohon dimaklumi kalau jelek! ini juga oneshoot. entah ini bagus atau tidak. ini juga Ai buat di warnet jadi wajar kalo banya typo -ngeles-  
**

**Fallen**

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata

Genre : Humor/Romance

Rated : T

Warning : BL, Typo parah

Pair : Hirusena forever

Summary : sang kapten yang bingung dengan perasannya...

Braaaakkkk!

Suara meja dibanting keras memenuhi ruangan serba hitam dan modern itu. Seorang lelaki berambut pirang spike terduduk ditengah ruangan sambil meremas rambut pirangnya frustasi. 'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ada apa denganku? Kuso!' gumamnya jengkel. Dia lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi dan segera ke kamar tidur untuk merebahkan kepalanya yang terasa mau pecah.

"Sialan kau Kuso Chibi! Benar-benar sialan!" gumamnya pelan, lalu matanya terpejam.

***Fallen***

Pagi yang indah, burung-burung terbang dengan ceria, beda sekali dengan seorang anak laki-laki berambut cokelat sedang berlari kencang sepertinya terburu-buru.

"Gawat! Aku terlambat!" katanya sambil lari kencang. Dia berlari terus sampai ke lapangan SMU deimon.

"Hosh...hosh…gomen, Hi..hiruma-san! Saya terlambat. Hosh..hosh.." katanya terengah-engah. Yang disebut namanya hanya melirik dingin.

"Kau terlambat lagi, kuso chibi. Keliling lapangan 50 kali!" teriaknya sambil menembak kesana kemari.

"Hiee…baik!" kata Sena ngeri lalu berlari keliling lapangan. Hiruma hanya memandang tajam sang ice player tim deimon itu dengan mata hijau toscanya lalu menghela napas dan beranjak pergi. Setelah keliling lapangan 50 kali, Sena –dengan ngos-ngos-an tentunya- menghampiri Monta yang sedang makan pisang dan dengan santainya melempar kulit pisangnya itu ke sembarangan tempat.

"Monta-kun, tolong jangan buang sampah sembarangan. Nanti kalau ada yang injak bagaimana?" kata Sena.

"Ah, Sena kamu tenang aja. Tidak ada orang bego yang mau menginjak kulit pisang dan jatuh kan!"

Sementara di ruang klub

Sang kapten tengah duduk sambil mengunyah permen karet, melamun. Mamori sang manager klub heran melihat kapten tim mereka melamun sebab tidak biasanya Hiruma melamun seperti itu. Mamori menghampiri Hiruma dan menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Kau kenapa Hiruma? Sakit ya?" tanyanya khawatir. Sedangkan Hiruma hanya mendengus lalu beranjak pergi tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Hiruma berjalan dipinggir lapangan. Beberapa hari ini dia sedang pusing memikirkan perasaannya yang aneh, tiba-tiba dia merasa yah! Gimana yah untuk mengatakannya?

Senang?

Suka?

Pada Ice player mungil itu.

Bingung?

Jelas saja dia bingung! Kenapa pula diantara jutaan makhluk di bumi hanya running back itu yang menari perhatiannya.

Sialan!

Sena heran melihat kaptennya yang berjalan tapi seperti orang melamun itu, memang! Akhir-akhir ini sang kapten kebanyakan melamun terus, tapi kalau Sena menghampirinya pasti langsung menghindar.

"Apa dia ada masalah yah?" gumamnya "Ah, sebaiknya kutanyakan saja" Sena lalu berlari menghampiri sang kapten pirang itu. Di saat yang bersamaan Hiruma yang berjalan sambil melamun tidak memperhatikan kehadiran kulit pisang didepannya. Dan alhasil, dengan sangat sukses Hiruma menginjak kulit pisang itu dan keseimbangannya goyah tiba-tiba…

Bruuukkk!

Ada sesuatu yang basah dan menempel dibibirnya, sepertinya dia jatuh menimpa seseorang. Hiruma membuka matanya, cokelat! Warna cokelat indah masuk ke retinanya. Tunggu dulu! Cokelat indah? Hiruma membeku. Dia sadar! Dia jatuh menimpa Sena! Dan yang lebih parah dia langsung menciumnya! Ya, ampun! 'Astaga! Mati aku!' gumamnya dalam hati.

Hiruma cepat bangkit, Sena masih terbaring ditanah dengan mata membelalak tidak percaya dan muka merah. Seluruh anggota klub membeku melihat kejadian langka tersebut. Hiruma mencari sumber yang membuatnya terjatuh tadi dan dia melihat kulit pisang yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya, dia langsung paham siapa penyebabnya.

"Ku…so Sa…ru!" Hiruma berteriak disertai bunyi tembakan yang membahana membuyarkan semuanya dari kekagetan yang melanda mereka. Monta yang melihat hal ini langsung pucat pasi dan langsung mengambil langkah seribu sambi berteriak

"Kyaaaa! Maafkan aku, Hiruma-san! Maaf, aku tidak sengaja!" teriaknya kencang. Sedangkan Hiruma sudah mempersiapkan granat atau bom dan berbagai senjata yang entah darimana dia dapat.

"Tidak ada ampun bagimu, Kuso! YA-HA" Hiruma langsung melempar granat ke arah Monta.

DUARRR!

"Kyaaa! Ampun! Hiruma-san" terdengar suara Monta yang menjerit minta ampun, tapi bukannya berhenti. Hiruma langsung menghujaninya dengan tembakan.

Mamori menghampiri Sena yang masih terbaring tidak bergerak, dia membantu Sena duduk dan memberinya air.

"Sena-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kurita, Sena hanya mengangguk dengan muka yang masih merah. Dia malu sekali! Dia lalu memandang Monta yang masih di kejar Hiruma dengan hujan granat dan tembakan.

"Kasihan, Monta-kun." katanya pelan.

"Kau benar! Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi!" kata Mamori pasrah.

"Ah, kalau begitu mari kita mendoakan agar Monta-kun tenang di alam sana." kata Kurita lalu memimpin doa buat Monta. Sesekali masih terdengar jeritan Monta dari kejauhan disertai gelengan pasrah dari semua anggota klub.

**~Owari~**

**Nah! bagaimana menurut para senpai?**

**Arigatou dah baca.**

**sekarang Ai minta reviewnya dong!**

**biar Ai bisa perbaikin kalo ada kesalahan.**

**oh, iya Ai nerima flame tapi bukan flame tentang pairnya ato soal yaoi, jangan jadi pengecut yah!**

**Review?**

**~Airu Haruza~**


End file.
